Liberating Release
by PinChajta
Summary: Vegeta needs to break free of this confusing, emotional twister, will Bulma liberate him?


Over the past week, Bulma had caught Yamucha cheating on her while she was out and about. She drowned herself in tears, locked away in her bedroom. She snuggled herself in her giant plush, tear-soaked pillows.  
  
Vegeta was in his gravity capsule, pushing himself to the limits. The Saiyan shot a blast at a droid and he expected the droid to blow up but it deflected the shot back at him. He didn't have time to block consequently blasting him on the left shoulder. He gripped it in pain and fell straight to his knees on the capsule floor. Vegeta placed his left hand on the floor and blood began to run down his elbow.  
  
"Damn it!" he roared in pain. The blood seapt down in between his fingers and he clenched his fist. Blood oozed out between his clamp.  
  
Bulma made her way to the window and perched herself to one side. Although it was the afternoon, the sky was blanketed in a fluffy gray. No light came through the thickening clouds. Bulma's eyes were swallowed by the gray beauty reflecting her mood just oh so perfectly. Only one thing was missing: the tears. After five more minutes of watching the accumulation, the rain came down hard.  
  
Something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention through the thin waterfall on her window. Although the ramp of the gravity chamber was already down, the door that was sliding up into the machine was what caught her eye.  
  
Steam came billowing out into the cold day. She stood, waiting for his exit. A bare, strong, bloody hand gripped the side of the door. Vegeta emerged from the craft and strode down the ramp. He paused when he reached the grass. The rain plummeted from the heavens and cascaded down and around every muscle in a sweet, smooth pattern, one quickly after the other.  
  
He stood firm against the rather moist ground. Vegeta's right palm made it's way up to the boiling blood of his left shoulder once again. Wincing in pain, he felt eyes lain upon his stature. Vegeta glanced up into Bulma's room through the rain, and could see her figure, face and eyes. Her figure was to kill for, her face was masked with anguish, and her eyes were staring back.  
  
Bulma breathed in a little gasp once she noticed he was starring back. Her eyes traveled nowhere else but on him, and the rest of the world and all of its feelings were drowned out with silence. She stood in a black void with only one other thing, Vegeta.  
  
His eyes broke their gaze as he turned to head for the kitchen. Bulma came back to reality and realized that Vegeta had gotten hurt during his last session. A gut feeling at the pit of her stomach pulled and jolted saying to go help him. Although she knew he would reject her help, but her gut said otherwise and she made her decision. She stumbled from her standing position and practically collapsed down the stairs going at the tremendous speed she was.  
  
Vegeta was already in the door and still holding his arm. Bulma froze at the bottom of the stairs just starring at the bloody beauty. After a moment of examining him from a distance she bolted over to a cupboard stuffing gauze pads and ointment into her slender arms.  
  
The prince remained motionless after a shut door of the kitchen, looking intently, unnoticed, at Bulma's womanly perfect legs holding her up by tiptoes scrabbling for bandages. Vegeta's eyes rolled up and inside his head and fell over to his side, unconscious. Bulma heard the quick thump behind her and came back to her heels, ran over to him and slid to his side taking his head into her hand.  
  
"Damn it Vegeta, why do you push yourself so hard!?" she bawled, knowing that she would not get a reply. Bulma got up and rolled him over to his back; took his fore arms and dragged him with all her might to the closest room with a lab table.  
  
Hauling him down the hall, the first floor med room would do perfectly for this situation. Lowering the lab table at the control panel, Bulma knew this was the only way she could get Vegeta on the table. Rolling him over onto the table and onto his back, she set the table back up to its normal height.  
  
"How much longer are you going to torture yourself like this?" she asked standing over his practically dead figure, stroking away sweat and blood from his brow. Vegeta was wearing the traditional Saiyan armor, so Bulma started by taking off his gloves and boots. She then maneuvered him into a sitting position and she slid his body armor over his head, setting him back down gently. Bulma's eyes roamed his bloody body inspecting for the deepest gashes.  
  
Turning around to the stand with scissors, clamps, probes and medicinal patches, the young scientist took the scissors into her slender fingers. She started at his shoulder, cutting away the spandex/clothe, careful not to make anything worse than it already is. Moving to his other shoulder, she repeated the process, then down his abdomen. Then working her way up from his ankles to is thighs, there was nothing else to remove except for the clothe over his mid-section.  
  
Do I really need to remove that part, because how could he possibly hurt himself there? Bulma thought to herself as she contemplated over whether or not he could have gotten hurt there. What the hell, I'll do it anyway. She slowly took the clothe into her fingers, careful not to touch him because he may wake, and slid the piece between the scissors. Once all was removed and Bulma was done concentrating on where to cut, she glanced at him and gasped.  
  
Holy shit! He's so…big! She felt herself getting hot. The girl-at-heart giggled to herself in her head and decided it was time to bandage him up.  
  
  
  
Vegeta woke and found himself in his own bed, completely bandaged up where earlier he would have scarred himself if not cared for. He slowly sat up and perched himself on his elbows. The Saiyan peered out the window to his right and saw it was still raining then gazed down to his left shoulder, where earlier it was mutilated, but now wrapped in a white dressing.  
  
A quiet rustling quickly caught the prince's attention. Next to his bed slept the woman. She rustled again and woke, sleepily opening her eyes towards the prince.  
  
"Oh good, you're awake. I thought you would never wake." She got up on two tired feet and slowly made way to his bed where he was still perched, watching. "How do –yawn- you feel?"  
  
"What do you care how I feel?" He retorted, examining her tired body. "I'm fine if you must know."  
  
"Good. Then you can come down stairs and I'll make you something to eat."  
  
Why is she being so magnanimous? First she nurses to my wounds and now food? Vegeta deliberated as he watched her floppy body. She looked so vulnerable, so dreamy. Her hair was messed and her breasts fought with the restriction of her shirt. Vegeta instantly looked away as he felt heat collecting at his manhood.  
  
Bulma caught sight of what was going on; so did Vegeta. "Oh my, Vegeta. What's so exciting?" Bulma giggled with a hand gently settled over her mouth. Vegeta tried to hide a blush and sat up straight so it wasn't so revealing.  
  
"Shut up woman!" He barked, making Bulma promptly stop giggling. A moment later her senses kicked in and she was infuriated that after all the help that she gave him, he would yell at her.  
  
"Well you wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't practically killed himself!" She snapped back, knowing that he wouldn't accept her yelling at him: the all-mighty prince.  
  
"How dare you raise your voice to me woman! I could kill you for that if I wanted to!" He leaned forward on his left arm, shaking his right fist at Bulma, trying to threaten her.  
  
"Yeah, but you don't want to, and we both know it!" She tried to get some sense into his arrogant head.  
  
"YOU DON'T KNOW ME SO…SHUT…. UP!" Bulma could see a vein in his head that looked ready to pop. She couldn't help herself from giggling again.  
  
"Well, I know that you're naked under that sheet, and I know that you had an erection just looking –giggle- at me. And I know that you know that." She said, moving from her position, reaching out to Vegeta's clenched fist, pushing it back down to the bed. "And I know that you wouldn't hurt me."  
  
He starred down at his hand, covered by Bulma's soft one. The facts hit Vegeta so truthfully that he didn't want to accept them. "You don't know me completely." He muttered quietly, still starring at their hands.  
  
"Then tell me, tell me what I don't know." She knew that she was breaking through to him because he had never said something so quietly to her before. She wanted and needed to go farther with this conversation, but without pissing him off.  
  
"I need something." He said quietly, again.  
  
"You need what?" She asked, trying not to be annoying.  
  
"Leave me alone woman." He mumbled softly. He scooted over to the other side of the bed dangling his legs over the edge. Vegeta got up as he wrapped the sheet around his waist. He went to his dresser, grabbed a pair of black spandex shorts and white socks and made his way to his bathroom, locking the door behind him. Dropping the articles to the floor, he looked up to the ceiling, pressing his back to the door and sliding down to a sitting position.  
  
With his arms resting on his knees and wrists softly dangling his hands, Vegeta mulled over of what could release him from this world of confusion. He had never felt so confused before; emotions struck him that were never there before. Pride, arrogance and hate were the only things flowing through his veins, but now, new emotions took over his cold heart. It's the woman that is doing this to me. But she's so beautiful, her body: so womanly, so perfect. Her curves, voluptuous breasts. Her lips: so full. I need to taste them –smirk- He felt himself get hot again. What the hell am I thinking? Getting up and growling at his thinking, he went over to the shower making it as hot as possible.  
  
Bulma just stood there where he had left her, starring at his indent on the bed. The shower sounded in her ears. He wants to be alone, but…I know what he's feeling. I saw the way he looked at me, and his reaction. He even blushed for crying out loud! That means he was embarrassed for what his reaction was; he couldn't help himself. I know what he wants.  
  
She strode over to the bathroom door and placed her ear against the door, hearing nothing but the shower running. Her hand glided down to the doorknob, turning it, but it won't budge. Damn it! Thinking of how she could get in, she remembered that when her mother and her made up his room, her mother had placed the key just above the door on its frame. Thanks mom, you're the greatest. Reaching up and discovering the key, she unlocked the door and quietly made her entry.  
  
Vegeta heard the door click close and came to attention. It was way too steamy in there to see anything but he could hear her clothing drop. What the fuck is she doing? The door to the shower slowly opened and Bulma was about to emerge through it, but Vegeta, like a flash of lighting, held the handle on his side.  
  
"I know you're in there Vegeta. I need to take a shower, some how I got all your blood all over me." Bulma joked around with the situation and smiled to herself, lightly tugging at the handle, knowing that with Vegeta on the other side, she would never get in.  
  
"Woman, get out before I make you get out!" Vegeta yelled through the glass but didn't receive a yell from the other side. Since the shower was so huge, Bulma had made her way to the other door of the shower, about ten feet from Vegeta's left, yet he hadn't sensed her.  
  
The infuriated Saiyan pushed open the shower door, "Why don't you…. where are you?" Where the fuck is she?! He thought to himself as he just starred into the mist of the bathroom, hanging out the shower door.  
  
Bulma paced slowly over to Vegeta, coming up right behind him. She reached out, up to his neck and softly touched it as she pressed her body against his back. Vegeta instantly stood completely straight up as he swung the door shut by his quick reaction. He was completely shocked, stunned and unbelievably aroused, but said nothing.  
  
Bulma's hand slid down his arm, holding it lightly, as she pressed harder against him, standing straighter to whisper in his ear. "I know what you need." She licked the frame of his ear, sending shock waves down his spine.  
  
Once Vegeta's electricity diminished slightly, he turned to face her. This time he placed his hand on Bulma's arm, "Oh really?" he asked with a smirk, "what is it that I want so badly?"  
  
"A release." And with that, Bulma reached down, trailing her fingers along his muscular abdomen, down to his member. Vegeta let in a light gasp as she drew one nail down his length. Vegeta's arms dropped down to Bulma's backside. The prince's eyes shut softly as she grasped his member fully and worked her thumb at its tip, massaging a bead of his fluid in a circular motion.  
  
Continuing her action, Bulma noticed he was about to release but stopped. His breath was ragged and torn, like he had never been touched that way before. His raven eyes starred down at her, questioning. Bulma's gem-blue eyes gazed back, searching his soul. In one instant, they were locked in a passionate kiss, exploring each other's mouths. Vegeta devoured the sweet taste of her tongue and supple, full lips while his hands traveled over her massive, ample breasts, massaging her hardened nipples in a circular motion.  
  
Bulma's had one hand combing through his coarse, unruly mane whereas her other hand traveled down his wet back to where his tail used to be and ran her nails across it, making Vegeta buck under her touch. A loud growl came from his throat as he suckled Bulma's collar. Vegeta could almost feel a release coming but quickly stopped all his actions.  
  
"You are consuming my time –pant- woman." And with that he exited the shower and got dressed leaving Bulma in complete wonder.  
  
Isn't that what he wanted? She pondered.  
  
  
  
The next morning came in utter silence; only hard raindrops sounded throughout the Briefs' home. Vegeta stayed in the gravity capsule while Bulma worked on the latest model of capsule. Playing with a trinket on her lab table, her soft humming was soon interrupted by a colossal boom.  
  
"Vegeta!" She faintly gasped to herself. Standing up from her stool and grapping her coat lying on the table, she stumbled out of her lab and out into the cold. Her hair was instantly soaked and the frost bit at her. The whole entire capsule had been turned to rumble and sparks were flying from entangled wires. The generator of the capsule still buzzed and a fire began to spark. "Damn it Vegeta, where the fuck are you!" Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping for a response. Some of the rumble quaked and Vegeta slowly rose out of his supposed-to-be grave if he were human. He gave her a deathly look for caring for him, panted, and fell flat on his face. Bulma sprinted over to him and once again took the bloody beauty into her hands and dragged him off to the house.  
  
Bulma followed the same procedures just as last time but quickened the pace and put him straight to bed, worried for what the consequences might be this time. This time she didn't even attempt to wait by the bed, waiting for him to wake.  
  
After a few hours of resting, Vegeta woke and found himself in his room with rain outside, bandages covering his body, but something was missing, Bulma was not waiting for him to wake. Rolling over to his side, he checked out the clock that read eleven-o-clock at night. He figured it was too late to continue training, but never too late to find a snack, so he wrapped himself in his soft, white, shin-length robe and headed out of his room.  
  
To get down the stairs and to the kitchen, Vegeta would have to pass Bulma's room, where he hoped she was asleep. He looked at her door and saw a dim, colorful light flashing underneath her door. She has the television on but she might not be awake. He though to himself, slowly passing her door still hoping she would not emerge from it. He let out a sigh of relief once he passed it and made his way down the stairs.  
  
After a huge snack, Vegeta made his way back up the stairs, creaking the top stair with his weight. Shut up! He yelled in his head but another creak, from Bulma's room, caught his attention. The light under the door flicked on, yellowish and bright; he could hear her move from her bedroom to her bathroom. Some water ran for a couple of seconds then stopped. He listened mutely, waiting for another sound. Another board creaked under her weight but this time the sound was closer to the door.  
  
The springs in the doorknob popped and turned under Bulma's light grasp. Vegeta froze in the hallway, hoping she would not notice him once she came out. Her door slowly squeaked open and Bulma emerged, rubbing her eyes in a sleepy state. After a few steps from her door, she instantly bumped into a soft, cotton figure, but it was extremely hard underneath.  
  
"Owie," she subtly spoke to herself, rubbing her forehead.  
  
"Stupid woman," the figure gruffly spoke.  
  
"Ah!" Bulma shrieked, making Vegeta clamp her mouth for making his ears practically bleed.  
  
"Shut up woman, it's just me." Vegeta starred at her eyes through the dimly lit hallway.  
  
After releasing his hand from her mouth, she spoke quietly, "Oh, it's just you Vegeta. I thought you were an intruder."  
  
"An intruder? Yeah, like someone could get past me, the prince of all Saiyans?" He said, holding his head up high and proud.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," she faintly said, mostly to herself, while starring at the floor.  
  
After a second of peace, Vegeta spoke up, "What the hell are you wearing woman?"  
  
Bulma was wearing a light pink thong with a white tank top that was practically see-through that stopped right below her breasts. She sent a glare back at him, "They're pajamas, you baka."  
  
"Oh really?" he commenting sarcastically, "To me they look like something you would wear underneath everyday clothing."  
  
"Shut up, I didn't come out here to get in an argument with you." She said, virtually whispering, but not in a harsh tone.  
  
"Then tell me, what did you come out here for?" He said, tilting his head to one side, folding his arms.  
  
"The water in my bathroom tastes like piss, I wanted to go get some milk."  
  
"Go ahead, what's stopping you?"  
  
Bulma didn't budge. She just stood there, starring the prince in the eyes, almost searching for an answer. Vegeta didn't like this, not one bit, so he had to say something, "You really shouldn't wear those kind of garments to bed."  
  
Bulma finally snapped out of her delirium and asked, "What should I wear then?"  
  
"Well…" Vegeta began, not expecting a reply, "Something not so flimsy and vulnerable…"  
  
"That doesn't help much." Bulma stated. Vegeta knew where she was going with this.  
  
"I wasn't done yet." He retorted, but got back on track, "Well, do what I do."  
  
"And what's that?" She asked with a devilish grin on her face.  
  
"Sleep with…" he stepped closer to her, " nothing on."  
  
"Oh." He stepped closer again, this time making Bulma step back. He stepped again and again, making Bulma take two steps back. Her back was now pressed up against the wall situated between their bedroom doors.  
  
"Vegeta. I don't know what you're getting at, but I don't want to go through that whole ordeal again just because I did you a favor."  
  
"What are you talking about 'favor'? I didn't let you finish the other night so you never really did a favor for me."  
  
"Well, I could finish if you let me." Bulma was getting hot-blooded because of his closeness.  
  
Vegeta leaned in closer to her, arms now uncrossed with his right palm resting on the wall behind her. "What if I returned the release you almost provided me with the other night?" He purred in her ear.  
  
Bulma half-lidded her eyes and let out a deep, hot breathe, making her stomach flip. Vegeta's left hand came up to his robe tie and he nimbly pulled at it, making himself partially exposed. After that, his hand made its way up Bulma side and across her soft stomach. His hand flipped over and dove in slowly and gently underneath the seam of her knickers. His index and middle finger found her opening and plummeted in while his thumb worked in circular motions at her clitoris.  
  
Soft moans escaped Bulma's maw once Vegeta labored at her faster. With her head raised, Bulma's eyes shut delicately and her lips were slightly open, vibrating with each intense breath she took while her hands tugged and combed through his wild, jet-black hair. Vegeta loved the sight of her: passionate and sexy.  
  
Bulma reached her zenith and she released a crushing orgasm. Vegeta brought his fingers out of her womanhood and put them up to his mouth. He licked both fingers, tasting her juices. She tasted of a sweet fruit beyond mind's eye.  
  
Bulma, still in an enveloped state, took Vegeta's hand and grazed his two succulent fingers across her plump lips, then sucked on them, stroking them with her tongue. She couldn't believe how extraordinary she tasted. Vegeta just gawked at her brash and erotic move. She starred up at him from her suckling and into his bitter, black eyes.  
  
Vegeta immediately closed the gap between them and locked her lips to his, with one of his fingers dangling from her bottom lip. He removed his finger and searched her delicious mouth with his tongue and wrestled with her tongue. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her lower back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Vegeta's right hand kept on traveling down until it reached her thigh. He took her thigh into his grasp and brought it up to his waist. Bulma instinctively locked her leg around his back with the other one immediately following the same route.  
  
The Saiyan could feel her soft, scorching skin against his member, which drove him to the edge of ecstasy. As they continued devouring each other's mouths, Vegeta carried Bulma over to his dark room where he laid Bulma down on her back on his bed. He lowered himself on her and traveled downward, removing her thong with his teeth. Her aroma filled his senses, which he concluded that she smelled even better than she tasted. After he completely disrobed her bottom, he disrobed himself of his robe and ran his strong hands under her tank top, massaging her curved and full breasts. As he did so, Bulma took off her shirt herself, inviting Vegeta to go on further.  
  
Vegeta lowered his lips to her breasts and ate at them hungrily, thrashing his tongue feverishly and fully, making Bulma whimper in desire. He raised and propped himself on his hands over Bulma, panting for air. Once he and Bulma caught their breath, they gazed at each other; trying to memorize each other's every facial feature. Vegeta imprinted in his mind Bulma's unbelievably exquisite, cerulean eyes. Bulma would never, by no means, forget Vegeta's dark, emotionless yet passionate, pitch-black eyes.  
  
Vegeta craved to continue on, so he gave a pleasurable smirk to Bulma and she simply nodded in return. With her legs once again wrapped around his waist, he slowly entered her. Bulma gave out a slight groan of pain because of his size, but was quickly replaced by extreme pleasure. Vegeta completely filled her every crevice and unhurriedly began a rhythm. Bulma quickly caught on to the rhythm and joined in his beat; she pushed down as he pushed up. Each thrust sent a rage of euphoria through both of them.  
  
Bulma's soft belly brushed roughly against Vegeta's perfectly chiseled abdomen; Bulma's supple legs enclosed themselves around Vegeta's physically powerful pelvis; Bulma's womanly walls forced against Vegeta's length; Vegeta's manhood throbbed inside of Bulma. Bulma's hand traveled down Vegeta's back, and like before, she grazed her nails across where his tail used to be, this time making Vegeta go faster and actually letting his pride fall so that he could roar in ultimate desire. The speed got to the both of them and they climaxed together and fell together. Bulma kept on grazing her nails over that spot, making Vegeta muffle his roars in the niche of her shoulder blade as Bulma moaned out her lover's name.  
  
His animal instincts kicked in when he found his mouth over her neck and he bit down. He pierced her skin, making her scream. Bulma's scream turned into a call of bliss once Vegeta began to lap up the blood. Bulma instantaneously bared her teeth and drove them into Vegeta's neck, making him climax his speed, sending both of them over the edge again. After that last orgasm, they stopped, searing with heat and covered in sweat.  
  
Vegeta propped himself once again over Bulma and looked at her contently, he panted, "You know what that bite mark means, right?"  
  
Bulma just shook her head calmly, still trying to get her breath.  
  
"It means that you belong to me, as I do to you."  
  
She nodded, taking his head and resting it on her crest, not caring that he was still inside of her.  
  
"Bulma?" He asked gently, with his eyes close and not moving his head to face her.  
  
She just giggled.  
  
"What's so funny?" He propped himself up again to face her this time.  
  
"You called me by my real name." She smiled up at him.  
  
"Oh. Well what I wanted to say was that I lo…" Bulma raised a finger and covered his mouth.  
  
"I know, I know." She said taking his head again and resting it down on her chest.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Bulma woke to find himself in Vegeta's bed, but with no Vegeta. She sat up and covered herself with the sheet.  
  
"Where is he?" She looked around, confused as to why he always leaves like that. She stretched upward and felt her stomach churn. She felt something come upward and she immediately covered her mouth. Bulma ran to the bathroom and threw up.  
  
"Uh oh," she mumbled to herself.  
  
That same morning, before Bulma woke, Vegeta knew he was not going to be useful for about nine months and took one of the many spaceships there at the Capsule Corp. household. I will finish my training in space, and in nine months I will return to see my child.  
  
Out in space, Vegeta reached new heights, trying to save himself and his ship: his only way off the meteor he had landed on. After sweat was spread and blood was shed, Vegeta, the only Saiyan left with royal blood, reached Super Saiyan. At that same moment, the Prince's son, Trunks, was brought into this world.  
  
After Vegeta reached his goal, he returned home to his mate and his son. Vegeta had never learned how to land the capsules properly, so he crashed right outside of the household. The rumble shook the whole place making Bulma yell from the kitchen. "What the hell is going on!?" She screamed. Vegeta came out of the ship and strode to the kitchen, smirking to himself, somewhat happy that he was going to meet his son. He opened the kitchen door and found Bulma feeding their son with a bottle of some kind of juice. The infant was still screaming from the boom. The child looked so tiny to Vegeta but he smirked at how much fiery was in the child.  
  
"Where have you been Vegeta?!" Bulma screamed at him louder than the child.  
  
Vegeta lock on the child broke and he went to the mother, took her gently by the arm and led her outside, leaving Trunks in the kitchen in his highchair. He left Bulma to stand by the house and he backed off about thirty feet away. Vegeta clenched his fists and bent his arms. The ground trembled and the wind began to swirl around the prince's perfect body. Bulma just looked on in wonder as Vegeta's hair twisted into a brilliant golden-yellow and his eyes warped into a vivid turquoise.  
  
"Oh my gosh," She inaudibly chirped.  
  
Through the swirl, Vegeta smirked at her then walked closer to her. She welcomed him and gave him a giant bear hug.  
  
"If you have to leave again, I'll understand. But just promise to me that you'll come back to me, and your son." Bulma starred at him.  
  
"I will."  
  
"Vegeta, I lo…" she was instantly hushed with his lips. He parted his mouth just to taste her one last time. He halted the kiss and starred in her eyes he would never, in no way, forget.  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
And with that, he blasted off to a secluded place to train for the next year until the androids came, leaving Bulma and the child to live in peace for the last year that earth would be safe.  
  
I love comments, good or bad.  
  
HolaHoop33@hotmail.com  
  
This story has been written by Pinchajta ( 


End file.
